


Reader Inserts by Yours Truely

by StarryEyedKiddo



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other, i guess this is for the people i want reader inserts for but cant find any, more ships will be added over time, this is where i dump my drabbles for reader insterts cause i am a man in love with a lot of peeps, watch them all be robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedKiddo/pseuds/StarryEyedKiddo
Summary: I am a self-indulgent ho and this is my gift to the world.





	1. You Get To Cuddle Data in This One

"Do you dream at all, Data?" You looked over to the robot, head tilted in question.

"Yes I do. I used to not be able to, but now I can dream. Do you dream often?"

"Yeah, but usually my dreams are weird. Like one time, I dreamt that I was being driven away by a self driving car. That was when I was three though, so I guess now it wouldn't be that scary but-" you suddenly paused. "Aw jeez, I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry Data."

Data let an arm rest in a hopefully comforting manner on you.

"No, it is fine. I find it quite interesting. You see, I do not remember my dreams all that well." You raised your eyebrows.

"Seriously? Wow, that's a bummer," you let himself scoot closer to the android. "If I'm in any dreams you remember, let me know."

"Am I in any of your dreams?" Data noted that you thought for a bit.

"Mmm, sometimes. I'm probably gonna have a dream with you in it, I'm about to fall asleep." Your voice grew more notably mumbled as Data pulled you closer, feeling some odd emotion bubbling up like carbonated soda.

"Go ahead. I will be here when you wake up." And soon enough, the human in his arms relaxed as your breath evened out and you were fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all cause the only other data reader insert is non-con, so this is for the peeps not into that shit.


	2. C-3PO Is Not Used To Compliments, Cuteness Ensues

There were quite a few words and sentences that Threepio was very used to having directed towards him. Some of the top contenders were " _Be quiet_ ", " _Stop talking_ ", " _Talkative_ ", " _Chatty_ ", he could really list some of them for the better part of five minutes. Not everything directed at him was negative, but due to being a droid, he guessed it was his lot in life to have frustrations taken out on him due to his non-organic nature, but he couldn't complain. No, really, he couldn't. He was pretty sure if he retorted back, he'd get a memory wipe or worse. That was enough to keep him quiet in all the times he wanted to verbally destroy someone.   
  
And then one day, it happened.

There was a member of the resistance who always seemed to be beaming in even the most dire circumstances, always making light of everything. He once noted to himself that they could've lost an arm and _still_ find a way to find good in it. He didn't really talk to them, considering that his work was mostly solo and that they weren't in any sort of spy-work themselves. The whole resistance era could've easily passed by without the two ever meeting, and yet, here they were.

That bright person must've had time off when they stopped to visit. They sat in silence, which was odd in comparison of all he had heard about them, until the hum in the incoming messages slowed enough to hold a conversation. Threepio was prepared for the worst case scenario, like he always was, and then something else came out of their mouth.

"Has anyone told you how important you are?" The question caught him off-guard, the only thought was to respond in quick succession.

"Well, no, but I know I'm important to something. Otherwise, why would I be here?" The droid paused and added, "Besides, not attempting to be in any form boastful, but the fact I know over seven million forms of communication _is_ a nice trait to have when you have to keep track of many different people on many different systems. I'd like to see Jawa try to do that." And the human laughed. He hadn't even tried to be funny, but they were laughing as their hand wiped away a forming tear. He could only stare as his circuits took in that sound from the air.  
  
"Oh my stars, that was _great_!" They got up and grabbed his hands in a gentle manner, "I haven't laughed like that in a week. Thanks for that, Threepio. You really are a wonderful soul." Their tone was so kind and for the first time, he had nothing to say. All that came out was stuttered fragments of _something_. They smiled and squeezed his hands softly before proceeding to call him cute. Okay, he noted, _'cute_ ' was a first. How should he even respond to that? Was there any protocol on how to respond to that?

"O-Oh hush, you're _quite_ mistaken. Don't say such things, you may fool someone into thinking you were serious and you would never hear the end of it. Protocol droids aren't not known for being 'cute' in any way."  
  
"But you _are_! You're being cute right now! I might even go out on a limb and say-"  
  
"Don't you dare-"  
  
"You're actually being _adorable_ right now."  
  
"No, no, out with you. Right now." He shooed them off and they grinned in mischief. "If you keep saying such thing incessantly, I'll loose my humility! Now go before I over-heat!" They went off with a laugh and a playful wave, leaving him back in front of the screen with the thought of how red flushed his face would be if he had blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! Been real busy with junior year and I haven't really gotten many done. Anyways, here's wonderwall.

“Wow. Uh, this is kinda funny.” You put a hand behind your head as the two entered into the hotel room. As far as you knew, people usually would get separate beds in hotel rooms so either the two of them were currently in some kind of a romantic comedy or the concierge desk thought that you two were married.

“... Yes, this does seem to mirror a common trope in comedy.” Data scanned the room and turned to the other. “Would you like to go back to the receptionist and tell them of their mistake? We _did_ book for a double suite.” You furrowed your brows in thought. Butterflies fluttered up into your stomach at thinking of the alternative, either you could go back and get a double suite or you both could share the one bed. Not that you would mind sharing a bed with him, you two were dating after all, but you still got excited at the thought. Was it excited?

“Well, I mean… If _you’d_ rather have separate beds, then I’d roll with that.”

“Would you rather keep this room?” He was good, Data had a knack for knowing what was on your mind to the point that it was a little scary how accurate he’d get with it. With no benefit in denying, you nodded. Data seemed to think about this, head tilting in that cute manner he did when he was making computations. “Well, considering that we’ll be sharing this bed, we should enter this room correctly.”

“Huh?” You quirked a brow. “Data, what?” You followed him into the hallway, confused as you watched Data barely close the door. “What’re you doing?” 

“May I pick you up?” Data asked, putting his arms out.

“Why though?” You looked at him, curious. He paused and tilted his head again, inquisitive.

“Don't couples enter single-bed hotel rooms by carrying their partner?” Oh my God, what a cutie. You felt your cheeks flush as you nodded. Data picked you up like you were practically weightless and opened the door, carrying you in. You buried your face into his shoulder, laughing as the man tossed you onto the bed. The laughter died down a little as you were pulled with calculated gentleness closer to the other man’s chest. Feeling giddy at the touch, you smiled against Data’s skin. "Was that correct?" He asked you quietly. You held his hand.

"Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TLJ came out, which means MORE OF BEST DROID.

He knew he couldn't kiss you.

That much was obvious, even to someone much more dim than he. For logical reasons to start, he had no lips in the first place. Just this small little opening on his face (could he even call it a mouth?). He also knew you were organic, and organic life-forms evolved to find mates that would bare strong children to continue the species and that was something he couldn't give you either. He had no way of emoting, he was sure his hands would not be comfortable to hold  **at all** , nor would he be all that great to sleep with since he didn't really need to sleep. Yes, he concluded, you were too good for him. Way out of his league, no chance. He'd just have to settle for loving you from afar.

"Threepio?" Your voice tore him from his internal processes like how he assumed a Wookie would tear him limb from limb.

"Wha-?! Oh! I was not aware of your presence!" His voice was quick, but soon settled into a more characteristic scold. "Do be more careful next time! I may be just a simple protocol droid, but I would hate to have accidentally harmed you if I turned too quickly and hit you by mistake."

"I'll take note of that. Thanks!" You smiled and an extra jolt of electricity raced through his circuitry. "What were ya thinkin' about?"

"Ah, well, unreasonable things." He wasn't lying, technically. "Was there a reason you came to see me?" Your expression changed just barely, eyes widening and flickering away for just a moment. Quick calculations in his head added that, due to your current body language, you were embarrassed about something and that was the reason you came to see him. 

Oh no.

Oh no, did you know?! How could you have known, he thought he was being very quiet about it! Or maybe someone had told you? Why? What was there to gain? Or maybe he was being more obvious than he thought and now you were here to tell him to cut it out because it was awkward or that you thought it wasn't right since he was a droid or maybe-

"-I know it's weird cause, you know, we're not a thing, b-but I dunno, I just felt like I should just ask and-"

"Excuse me, but I did not hear what you just said." You stopped talking and looked at him, face red. He tried to piece together what you had said but you just gave him the answer.

"I think you're cute and I want to kiss you." 

"You WHAT!?" Okay, he hand't meant to squawk like that. Oh dear, now you probably thought he didn't like you. "P-Pardon me for that. W-Well, I will admit that was sudden." Your face fell a little. "I-It wasn't a no! I just worry that, despite the fact that... I would very much like to, ah, kiss you, any sort of attempt from my end would be disappointing." He felt you take his hand gently. 

"Hey, it'll be okay, alright? I'll help you know what to do." You took his other hand and held it gently before placing it on your shoulder. "So, one hand here." You put your now free hand on the side of his face. "This okay?"

"Yes." Was this butterflies? This feeling like his chest was going to burst open at any point? This was simultaneously wonderful and terrible. He never thought such a combination could occur. "U-Um, please forgive me, I've never kissed before." You looked up at him and smiled, eyes crinkling, and he swore his heart would've skipped a beat if he had one.

"All forgiven" You laughed before leaning forward towards him, but stopping a little away.  
  
"Aren't you going to kiss me?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I just wanted to make sure you wanted to..."

"Making _me_ do all the work, how dare you." He huffed before leaning in and pressing his face against your lips. Your eyes closed, and you nearly seemed to melt. He actually worried about having to keep you from sliding to the floor but you managed not to slip and stood back up. He looked at you, thoughts buzzing through as it sunk in what had happened. "So, does this change our relationship?" You looked up and became bashful.

"I mean, uh, if you want it to. I would like to, but if you don't then that's oka-"

"Because I would very much enjoy being your partner." You seemed surprised before you began grinning, happy laughter bubbling up. 

"I'd enjoy that too, Threepio."


End file.
